More Than A Favor
by maki0202
Summary: Liz Keen asks her partner, Donald Ressler, for a simple favor. But little did he know, that simple favor would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than A Favor**

**A/N: I KNOW I have couple of unfinished stories, and I love writing them, but this idea popped into my head. And you know how it goes…I need to get it out of my system. Keenler fluff!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chapter 1**

"Ressler, I need to talk to you."

"OK…give me a sec…I'm just about done."

He didn't look up from the computer screen at the sound of Keen's voice, as he was just two clicks away from finishing the witness report due in about five minutes. The case of the missing Ambassador from Belarus turned into an assassination attempt case, and the witness report became more intricate and stringent than he had estimated. He had been working on them for the past three hours, without a break, and certainly without a regard to anyone else in the office. The voice of his partner jolted him to the present, but this report came first…and she knew that as she waited for him patiently on the other side of his desk.

"Keen, what is it?" Ressler stood up from his chair, and walked to the printer located against the far wall. He threw her a lazy side glance as he stretched his back, giving it a good twist to loosen up the tightness that had settled in his joints. He didn't even try to muffle the old man's groan that escaped from his lips as his legs grudgingly remembered how to walk.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah…shoot."

"Not now."

"OK…then when?" Ressler retrieved the report from the printer, but by now he was thoroughly distracted by Liz, and her muted tone of voice that unnerved and troubled him. He studied her face, and couldn't help the scowl as he pressed her, "Is something wrong?"

"No…no…nothing's wrong." She produced a meek smile, for his benefit, "Can we meet after work today?"

"Yeah, sure…the Belleview?"

"No…" She rejected the nearby bar, the usual place they had gone with Aram many times, "How about the coffee shop down the street?"

"The Rose Garden?"

"Yeah…it's quieter."

"Sure, Keen…"

"Great…then, I'll see you there around ten?"

"Yeah….I just gotta do couple more things…" Ressler nodded toward her direction as she walked out of the office, and watched her discreetly as she made her way across the floor. He couldn't shake off the gnawing sense of alarm that had taken place as soon as she suggested a quieter place to talk. He believed her when she said nothing was wrong, but he also knew that she may have fronted such sentiments to ensure that he won't worry about her.

"I gotta stop trying to figure this out…" He chided to himself, and decided to focus on the work instead, attempting to distract his mind until ten o'clock rolled around. But he was only lying to himself, as his heart only thumped to the beat of the anxiety overtaking all of his senses.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Keen." Ressler spotted her sitting by the window in the corner, against the far wall. If she wanted a quiet place with privacy, she sure found it at the near-empty cafe, secluded in a corner and shrouded in dim shadows. Liz had been watching the door, and upon seeing him, she produced a small smile and a quick wave. He walked to her gingerly, noticing how she was mindlessly fiddling with a small flickering candle on the table, as if she was nervous and agitated.

"Ressler…"

"Sorry, I'm a bit late."

"No, that's fine…do you want a drink?"

"I'll get some coffee." He motioned to the tall waitress nearby, and upon her prompt arrival, he quickly ordered a cup of coffee. He turned his attention back onto Liz, who had not ceased her off-rhythm tapping of her fingers against the candle. Her face bore an odd expression of suppressed fear and anxiety, and he could only deduce that indeed she was distressed, and felt himself falling into unease as well. He waited until the coffee was brought and the waitress was long gone before he addressed Liz. "Keen, are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Keen, what is it? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Ressler, what I need from you is…a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes…a favor."

"Anything, Keen…you know that. What do you need me to do?" Ressler was relieved to hear that all she needed from him was some favor, and she must've been nervous about asking him. How could she not know that there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her? He would buy her the moon if that's what she wanted.

"You see, Ressler…I've come to accept that my life is what it is, right now. You know what I've always wanted…a family with a man who loves me, raising children together, building a life together. But I've accepted the fact that I'm not going to have that in my life."

"Keen…you can't think like that…"

"I'm just being truthful…to myself. I can't lie about where I think my life is headed."

"Keen…" Ressler couldn't believe the words he was hearing, and it pained him to see that her view of her life was of defeat and loss…and never attaining what she truly desired. It grieved his own heart to see the disappointment and loneliness reflected upon her softened face. "It doesn't have to be like that…you don't know what's ahead of you."

"You know I've always wanted a family, to raise a child…"

"Yes…"

She hesitated for a moment, with a face that bore a deep mystery, "Ressler, I wanted to let you know that…three months ago, I've started an adoption process."

"A what?"

"I decided that I wasn't going to wait until whatever the life handed to me. And I certainly wasn't going to wait until a man was in my life in order for me to start a family. So, I applied to adopt a child through the county agency."

Ressler simply stared at Liz, with confusion and bewilderment at the news that were thrust upon him way too fast, and as he processed the words, he also couldn't help but to smile in elation and delight. "Liz…what can I say? That's a huge decision, and I'm truly happy for you."

"Thank you…" She finally smiled for the first time that night, and she sighed in relief at his joyous acceptance, "And, Ressler…"

"Yeah…?"

"After months of waiting, the agency has accepted my application. And they have a child for me."

"That's wonderful…I'm speechless…"

"It's a baby girl…five months old. She's coming home with me this Saturday."

"Liz…" Ressler didn't know why, but he broke out in a loud and guttural laughter. It must've been that he was too happy for words, and simple smiles and hugs just won't do to fully express the overwhelming elation that profoundly gripped his heart. Liz joined in the laughter, as she must've understood what he was trying to say to her. "I'm truly, most absolutely, happy and excited for you."

"Ressler…I'm so happy…and scared…it's almost surreal."

"Yeah…" He took in the sparkle of life that had now lit up in her eyes, and it'd certainly been a long time since he had seen her this befuddled and happily so. Without a doubt, Liz was a woman already deeply in love with this little baby girl. "So, in four days, huh?"

"Yup…"

"Are you ready? Do you have all the supplies?"

"Supplies?"

"Well, you know…baby supplies. Baby _things_…"

"You mean like, diapers?" She was laughing at something, quite possibly at him who was obviously not versed in the realm of baby terms.

"Yeah…diapers, wipes…creams, ointments…and stuff."

"Creams and ointments?"

"You know, the white stuff that they spread on the baby's…er…"

"I see that this is like a foreign language to you…"

"More like an alien language..."

"Like a whole new world..."

"Basically."

They shared a quiet laughter together, and in that moment of hushed solace, Ressler wanted to indulge in her company as long as he was allowed. There was much joy in their connection, but at the same time, he felt a sharp prick to his heart, of certain intangible emotions that left him feel tormented. And he couldn't explain, even to himself, why he felt that way. "So…I'm assuming you will be taking some time off from work?"

"Yup, a month off. Cooper consented to maternity leave."

"You told him…"

"I had to, for the paperwork."

"What was his reaction when you told him?"

"He was very supportive, very happy for me. He said he considered all of us to be his family."

"So, we're his kids?" Ressler laughed at the thought of Harold Cooper chiding him like a father would to a son. "Can you imagine him teaching me how to drive? Every command…would be so imperative and direct. Must get it done! Turn to left, now!"

"Ressler…" She sighed with an amused smile, "He even volunteered to drive me this Saturday, to pick up the baby girl."

"Really…"

"But, he's not who I wanted."

"Huh?"

"Ressler, this is the favor I need from you." And she leaned closer to him, and he did as well in response, "Since I'm a single parent, there are additional stipulations…or requirements…that I'm held liable, in order for the adoption to go through."

"OK…"

"One of those stipulations is that I must provide a second party of responsibility, which is a designated person who will become a guardian for my baby in case something happened to me."

"A guardian…"

"It's just a formality, that's all…a precaution. In any case, a name is required and it is a legal proceeding."

"I see…"

"Ressler, you know that I don't have family, and there is no next of kin."

"Right…"

Liz paused a slight, and she studied his face carefully, "Ressler, I wanted to ask you to be the second party of responsibility."

He heard her words, and if he was a bit quicker to understand, he may have even expected her request along the lines of that conversation. But nonetheless, the words uttered left him dazed in impact, and all of his faculties of mind seemed to slow down to a grinding halt of speechlessness. "Umm…"

"I know…I know I'm asking a lot from you."

"Keen, it's not that…"

"Ressler, you're the closet person I've got in this world that I'd consider as…family. There is no one else I trust more than you…and I wouldn't ask you if I didn't absolutely trust you with my life, and the life of my baby girl."

"Keen…"

She saw his befuddlement, but also the unease, "You can take some time to think about it. It is a big responsibility, and it isn't something you should agree to do in a moment's notice."

"Uh huh…"

"But if you do decide to do it, then I need you to come with me on Saturday, to finalize it before the judge before we…I mean, I can take the baby girl home."

. . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N: I'm trying a different format, mixing it up a bit. I'm going to try to write shorter chapters and update more often, rather than my usual long chapters updating once a month (sorry…I'm so busy…). Hope you find some interest in the premise…and who wouldn't want to see Ressler with a baby girl?! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than A Favor**

**Chapter 2**

"We need to put this in your car."

"Yeah, sure…"

Ressler gingerly took the baby carseat from Liz's hands, carrying it firmly in his hand as if it was fragile. He noted its pink and red checkered pattern, as obviously it was a made for a baby girl, and he swallowed an unnerving lump in his throat, at the prospect of having a baby in his car was becoming more real and destined. He mindlessly opened the trunk of the car when Liz stepped forward with a cautious tone.

"No…it goes in the backseat."

"Ah…of course…"

With a grimace and a huff, he slammed shut the trunk, and walked quickly to the backseat car door, opening it with purposeful intent…yet not knowing what to do next. He stared at the baby carseat in his hand, then glanced at Liz and found her smiling at him with a mysterious amusement. "Sorry…I've never done this before…"

"That's alright…I'll strap it in."

"Strap it in…"

"I practiced it in my car last night. And I brought instructions manual, just in case."

"There's a manual dedicated to this?"

"Volumes and volumes…you'd be amazed…"

She took the carseat from his hands and climbed into the backseat, pulling out the seat belt and appearing to struggle with it as if was a puzzle of a contraption. "As I recall, the belt is supposed to go through the bottom here…then through the loop on the top…"

Ressler fixed his eyes upon her movements, attempting to learn the steps if he was ever required to, regardless of how complicated and daunting she made it look. She finally emerged from the backseat after several attempts at clicking in the seat belt.

"I think that about does it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…or maybe I should check the manual."

"That's a good idea…just in case…"

Liz gave him a nod, or perhaps more to her own realization, and pulled out the instructions manual, in a size of a thin novel, out of her large tote bag. He dismissed the size of her conspicuously large bag to be questioned at another opportunity, and stared intently at her flipping the manual. "So…"

"Maybe you should do it…"

"Do what?"

"Double check the carseat…give it a fresh eye…"

"Umm…OK…"

Then she handed to him the manual, opened to page thirty-five, and peered over his shoulder with searing focus. Ressler couldn't help but to grin at the situation, "You do realize you just handed this over to someone who's certifiably dumber than you…"

"You'll be fine…there are only three steps."

"Three, huh? Aright, let's see how to handle this beast…" He glanced over several pictures with numerous arrows, pointing at different colored sections of the carseat, "This is insane…Quantico did not prepare me for this…"

"Just check the placements of the seat belt."

"Right…" He walked over to the carseat, and stood hunched over it while reading the instructions, "First, the belt needs to go through the bottom of the seat…then the top belt needs to be looped into the back of the carseat, while the bottom belt stays fastened on the side…"

While Ressler checked and rechecked the placement of the seat belt, Liz stood close by him, anxiously following the movements of his eyes and hands, "Well…?"

"Everything looks good…" He tested the sturdiness of the seat belt by shaking the baby carseat vigorously, "It feels like it's strapped in. I think we're done…we're good to go."

"Oh, thank God…"

With a heavy sigh of relief, Ressler got into the car just as Liz climbed in next to him. He started the car, and as it lurched off the curbside by her apartment, he glanced over to ease the tense lines on her face, "That was…_eventful_."

She met his eyes just briefly, with her lips curling into a small grin, "More so than I'd have liked…"

"I'm sure every first time parents go through that..." He pointed toward the backseat, "That _thing_ looks pretty intimidating, even to a tough guy like me."

"You didn't look so tough holding a red and pink baby carseat."

"Well, you know...it's the mentality, not the appearance."

"Right..."

Ressler stole a quick glance toward Liz, "Well, it takes a tough guy to admit...in that dumb and dumber moment, I am not ashamed being the dumber of it."

"You were bit of both, with whole lotta dumber…"

"Hey…" He feigned an angry scowl, but he couldn't mask the lazy grin, "To be honest, I probably need a manual on how to hold the baby..."

"There seems to be a manual for just about everything...feeding, sleeping, bathing, wiping, teething.."

"Woah...everything you just said scares the bejesus outta me..."

She laughed softly, but silence followed in a wistful hesitation, "For the first time in my life, I feel completely unprepared, utterly frazzled, so absolutely nervous about everything…I know nothing about what's about to happen in my life…and how to take care of this little person handed to me in about an hour…"

"Liz…you'll be fine." He looked over her, and was tempted to take her hand to comfort her, but thought better of it, "You're going to make a great mom."

"You think so?"

"Yup…your daughter is lucky to have you."

She paused again, this time in concealed reflection and realization, "I'm going to be a mom, Ress…"

"Yes…you are. And you're gonna love being a mom."

"Yeah…" She turned toward him, and he sensed her eyes resting upon his face as he drove, "Hey, Ress…thanks for doing this."

"Not a problem…"

"No, I mean it…you don't know how much I appreciate you doing this for me."

"Alright…"

"I want you to know," she spoke with a startling tone of gravity, "This is just a legal formality, you will not be held responsibility or liable for anything. You are not required for anything beyond your name on the adoption papers."

"I know."

"No matter what the language is on the papers, you don't owe me anything."

"Liz…I got it."

"Because I don't want _this_ to change our…relationship, our partnership."

"Just promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"No last minute babysitting at uncle Don's because the mom has a date with the hot executive. You know, I've seen those bad movies where the mom dumps the poor kid at the nearest open house because she's busy canoodling with…"

"That's never going to happen."

"Now, now…there's no shame in canoodling…"

"Ressler…" Liz shook her head as she let out a spirited laughter, "Dating is not even a concern for me at the moment."

"Actually…let me change the stipulation."

"Stipulation?"

"Uncle Don's is open for business, so bring the kid over whenever you have a date. In fact, bring the date over, too."

"What?"

"It's my name on the papers, and that places me in certain _position_ and _responsibilities_ owed to the kid…"

"Such as…"

"Weeding through the myriad of jackasses that walk through the door to date you…Liz, you're a mother, now. A respectable, honorable, and proper…"

"Proper…?"

"Yes, and you can't date just about anybody. Out of decency of my heart, I owe your daughter the service of approving who you date."

"Ressler…this is getting to your head." Liz laughed again, and this time with even more tickled bemusement, "Rest assured…I won't be dating until she is at least…ten years old."

"She's now five months old?"

"Yup…"

"You know how she looks like?"

"Healthy…and that's all I care about. Healthy and happy…"

Ressler couldn't help the smile of quiet delight that crept up on his face, "You have a name for her?"

"I have a name…but I was gonna wait until I met her. Just feel like I need to see her and get to know her before deciding on a name…"

"That makes sense…" He nodded in agreement, "What name do you have?"

"It's my grandmother's name…Sam's mother, actually. It's Eleanor…Ellie, for short."

"Ellie…" The name escaped through his lips in a faint whisper, with an ethereal vision of a tiny pink baby with blond hair pinned in a delicate red ribbon. She was laughing and cackling with indescribable glee, and she looked at him with wide eyes, filled with pure joy and guileless acceptance. He held out his hand to touch her, and as soon as she blithely grabbed his finger, he knew he was in love with this little baby girl.

But, in that instant recognition of the vision, Ressler shook his head to clear any remnant of it. No, he couldn't possibly think that he would be part of her life…it was inappropriate to even desire so. He must have no emotions attached to this…to any part of this…and his job is to solely get his name on that paper…for Liz. This was for Liz, and that was it…and he is to be no part of that world.

"There is a parking lot around the corner."

Liz's words jolted him out of the toilsome reverie, and he cleared his throat to focus upon the road ahead just as the car passed the large municipal building.

. . . . . . . . .

Liz slowed down her walking, to eventually coming to a gradual halt at the bottom of the steps leading to the massive family court building before them. She turned to face Ressler, and with strained smile uttered, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…are you?" He replied with certainty, but didn't like what he saw etched in her eyes, "Liz, are you OK?"

"Yeah…it's just…I don't feel ready for it."

"Maybe you're not supposed to feel ready for it."

"I guess it's a bit too late for what the hell am I doing meltdown…"

"Liz…"

"I can barely take care of myself…how am I going to take care of a child?"

"Liz, you're nervous, but don't let that make you feel afraid…"

She looked at him with a flickering indecision, but her voice was even and resolute, "I want this…I want this more than anything…"

"I know…" Ressler held out his hands and grabbed both of her arms, gently guiding her to face him, "Everything in your life is about to change…and it'll never be the same. That's why you feel like you do right now…but it's exciting, because those changes are going to be great."

"You're right…"

"Hell yes, I'm right…"

"Ressler…" Liz snorted in a soft laughter, "Thank you…thank you for being right, for once."

"For once…"

Then they stood facing one another, and shared a quiet laughter together, acknowledging without words that their oft bantering is agreeably the best cure for each other's ails. And it was at that moment that Ressler felt as though he wanted to give her a hug, or that the occasion called for a comforting hug between the two people in that extraordinary circumstance.

But instead, he let his arms drop to his side, relegating to the peculiar dilemma that even after being partners for nearly five years, they were in no way close to being comfortable for any semblance of a physical touch. And even as he sensed Liz's hand lingering close to his hand, whether intentional or not, he dismissed the faint temptation of a small hand holding to comfort her. Their relationship just didn't call for any of that, and instead, Ressler gave her a smile to goad her to walking again.

When they entered the building, they were promptly escorted to the meeting room down the long hallway. Ressler followed Liz a step behind her, who appeared to be well familiar with the building and the people who greeted them. Soon, the door of the meeting room was opened, and he saw several men seated at the long rectangular table situated in the middle of the room.

Liz shook hands with an amiable tall gentleman who stood up to greet her, "James…"

"Hello, Liz. It's a big day today…"

"Yes…yes, it is. This is Don Ressler…" And as he shook hands with the gentleman, Liz touched his arm gently, "This is Mr. Gilchrist, my lawyer."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gilchrist."

"Finally, I get to meet the man. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh…good things, I hope."

"Of course…you wouldn't be here if it was otherwise." He smiled reassuringly at Ressler, and pointed to a chair next to Liz, "Let's have you sit…and let me inform you who's in the room. The gentleman at the head of the table is from the county services. The two gentlemen in front of you are lawyers representing the county. And the gentleman at the far left is the court witness, appointed by the state."

"I see."

"All you have to do is answer couple of questions, and sign your name. That's it…easy peasy."

"Right…"

"Oh, Liz…" Mr. Gilchrist leaned toward her, "She's here…you can go pick her up as soon as we're done."

"She's here?"

"Yes, she's in the nursery on second floor. The county social workers brought her about an hour ago."

"OK…" She glanced at Ressler and reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly with restrained exhilaration, "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me yet…I might blurt out something I shouldn't, and torpedo this whole thing…"

"No, you won't." She smiled at him with eyes sparkling in hope and bliss, and he smiled back at her with easy contentment. But as soon as she let go of his hand, the absence of the pulsating warmth left a distant pang in his heart, much to his inability to explain why it felt so. But now was not the time to dwell on that perplexity, as the gentleman at the head of the table just cleared his throat, much like an announcement.

"We will start the proceedings." He turned to Ressler, "State your full name, please."

"Donald Christopher Ressler."

"Date of birth?"

"November 11th, 1982."

"Your profession?"

"I'm an FBI agent, in field tactics division."

"Is that where you met Ms. Keen?"

"Yes. We work as partners."

"I suppose that answers the question of your relation with the petitioner." The gentleman flipped through pages of documents before him, "The nature of your relationship is…professional?"

Ressler hesitated before responding to him, as himself had not attempted to label their relationship…not even once. "We're friends."

"Friends…"

"Yes."

"Now, Mr. Ressler, I need to inform you of the legal nature of today's proceedings. You are here because for every adoption by a single parent, a third party of responsibility is legally required, set by the laws and regulations of the state and federal court."

"Yes."

"In any event should anything happen to Ms. Keen, you become the legal guardian and sole provider for the child being petitioned for adoption. Should you be unable to provide these expected services, you will be found contempt of the court and will face criminal penalty."

"Yes, I understand."

"Now, do you willingly agree with these terms?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to inform the court if there are any contingencies which may hinder you from complying and performing the duties, of which you're agreeing to today?"

"No, I do not."

"Then, I need you to sign these documents, as the final step of legalizing your petition." One of the lawyers handed him a stack of papers, "Mr. Gilchrist will assist you."

Mr. Gilchrist gave Ressler a pen, and took the documents from his hand, "There are four places for you to sign…and they're all on the last pages."

He then pointed to the bolded lines, on which Ressler made sure to sign his name legibly. And after careful scrutiny by Mr. Gilchrist, the document was handed back to the lawyer, of which was inspected again. Then, after a nod from the lawyer, the presiding gentleman addressed Liz, "Congratulations, Ms. Keen. This marks the end of the proceedings, and I do believe the end of the adoption process. Congratulations, again. I bid you nothing but happiness and good health."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, and waited until the gentleman, along with the two lawyers, exited the room before standing up from her chair. Ressler stood up as well, and watched as Mr. Gilchrist hugged Liz, "Congratulations…"

"Thank you, James, thank you for everything. You are a true savior…I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"My pleasure, Liz…" Then Mr. Gilchrist turned to Ressler and grabbed his hand for a warm and vigorous hand shake, "Congratulations, Mr. Ressler."

"Ah…thank you." Ressler politely accepted the congratulatory gesture, but didn't know how and why such celebratory sentiment would be extended to him. He had no benefit from these events, and let alone a semblance of victory or celebratory gain…and Mr. Gilchrist's enthusiasm towards him made him feel oddly awkward.

"Shall we go get her?" Mr. Gilchrist grabbed Liz's arm and proceeded to guide her out of the room.

"Yes…"

Ressler followed them into the elevator, and out onto the second floor where the nursery was located toward the main hall. Mr. Gilchrist and Liz walked on ahead, engaged in a giddy and jubilant conversation, and Ressler stayed two steps behind them, accepting the fate that his part in this was indeed fulfilled, and that he no longer had a role in their conversation.

They came to a halt in front of a large double door that was painted blue and green, and Liz turned to him. "Ressler, wait here for me."

"OK…"

"I won't be long…and then you get to meet her."

"Yeah…OK…"

"It's finally happening…"

"Yup…"

After Liz and Mr. Gilchrist entered what was presumably the nursery, Ressler found a bench nearby and plopped down upon it with a leaden sigh. He had done his duty…this great favor for Liz. But he didn't know why a gnawing ache existed in his heart, making him difficult to breathe. There was something he wanted…but he didn't know what. There was happiness, but also piercing pain…and he didn't know why. And he wanted no part of this…yet the very thought took away his next breath.

About ten minutes later, Liz finally emerged from the door, and she was carrying a small infant in her arms cradled in a white blanket. Mr. Gilchrist was standing by her, with his hand caressing the baby's head, "She's sleeping…"

Ressler simply nodded, and waited for Liz to resume walking. But she remained standing, and when he looked back at her, she called out to him in a hushed revelry, "Don't you want to look at her?"

"Umm…that's alright…I mean, we could take her to the car first.."

"Ressler….you've gotta take a look at her…"

"OK…."

He dismissed the persistent resistance that had overtaken his heart, himself unable to explain why he hesitated to look at the baby girl. It was nearly impossible to turn down Liz's gleeful tenacity, that with her glowing light emanating from her eyes of bliss. He was being ridiculous…or silly, whichever was more correct than the other. Or perhaps it was both.

He sauntered toward Liz and stood in front of her cradled arm, just as she shifted her body to show him the baby's face, "Isn't she just…beautiful?"

"Yeah, she is…she's…lovely."

The face, that of a sleeping pink baby with a sweet fluttering eyes, struck him and dumfounded him. That very face was what he had envisioned not two hours ago, that of a baby girl with blond hair tied with a red ribbon. Except this time she had a red bow across her tiny head, but surely, she was the face he had seen in his lofty vision. It was Ellie…and in that moment, Ressler knew Liz would give her that name.

He fought against the temptation to take hold of her tiny fragile fingers, and he fought more valiantly against the urge to stroke her chubby pink cheeks. Then the realization struck him...he knew why his heart had resisted from looking at her face. It was because the heart knew of its weakness and of its delight, and Ressler had known that as soon as he laid his eyes upon her that he would love her. And it wasn't for the simplistic reason that she was a helpless baby...no, it was because the baby had belonged to Liz, and his heart couldn't help to hold dear what was close to her heart.

"She looks so peaceful…" Liz looked up to him with a smile, as a proud mother would. Ressler smiled back at Liz, seeing how she had seamlessly become everything a mother would be, in that instant and without being aware.

"Yeah…very peaceful. And I liked the bow action going on, too…"

"Oh, Ress…"

"She looks…healthy and happy."

"And that's all I could ask for."

After another round of hearty handshakes and hugs with Mr. Gilchrist, they walked out of the building, and made their way to the car. The baby was still sound asleep, and Liz was starting to make cooing noises, to which Ressler couldn't help but to laugh quietly.

"What…?" Liz looked at him quizzically as they reached the car, but even his laughter of mysterious origin could not diminish the joyous serenity lit in her eyes.

"Nothing…"

"What did I do…"

"Nothing, jeesh."

"Am I becoming ridiculous already?"

"No…you could never be ridiculous." And with that, Ressler opened the car door for Liz, and waited by her until she had properly secured the baby onto the carseat. Then she pulled out a blanket from her large tote bag, and gently covered over the sleeping baby.

"Was wondering why you brought such a ginormous bag…"

"What…I had to bring supplies, for emergency."

"Supplies?"

"Extra diapers, water, formula, extra clothing…"

"For emergency…Liz, we're only twelve miles from your apartment."

Liz shot him a sharp look of disapproval, but she grinned nonetheless, "I'm just…over-prepared, in case something happens. This is what first time mothers do, so don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"Well, if there's ever a zombie apocalypse, that baby girl will have the cleanest bottom."

"Shut up, Ress…"

With a grin on his face, he got into the driver's seat and started the car. Liz had remained in the backseat with the baby, and before he stepped on the gas, he couldn't help but to look at the rear view mirror to check the back seat passengers for the last time. He saw that Liz was staring at the baby, all the while the baby slept with not a concern and care in the world. He felt as though he could stare at them until time was forgotten, in all of its sweetness and life.

And as he changed the gear of the car, his mind told him that nothing in his life had changed. But his heart was quick to contend, reminding him that already, everything about his life had changed, and that perhaps he had known it all along.

. . . . . . . . . .

**A/N: Thank you for reading this little story! I know it's been FOREVER since I've written ch. 1, but life was so busy (school, internship, job, etc.). But, I am free for the summer, so I'm diligently working on finishing all my stories. Thank you again for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than A Favor**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Ressler…have you heard from Liz lately?"

"No…no, I haven't."

"Have you seen her?"

"Nope."

Agent Samar Navabi had leaned against the door post and poked her head into his office, just as he was about to shut down the computer and head on out to home. She stood with her arms crossed and her lips curled into an inquisitive frown, as if she needed something more than the perfunctory answers she had received, but Ressler continued clearing his desk and didn't look at her twice. But Samar persisted, keenly disregarding his silent objection to discussing it further, "Really…how long has it been since…"

"About two weeks."

"Oh…"

"Yup."

It was true that Liz had not called him, not even once, after the day they had picked up her daughter at the court. It's been whole two weeks with not a word…but who was counting? And why would he even dare to expect, let alone presume, that Liz owed him such a courteous attention?

"Have you called her?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I'm sure she's busy with the baby."

"Right…" Samar had now walked into the office, and was leaning against Liz's desk…her empty desk of last two weeks. "Most likely she's nesting…"

"Nesting?"

"It's a term for when pregnant women feel the urge to stay at home, getting ready for the newborn…it's a bit of an instinct before the baby arrives. But since Liz wasn't pregnant with the child, the need to stay at home may have come when she took the daughter home…wanting their own world to connect with her, to bond with her."

"That makes sense…" Ressler scratched his head out of habit, but truth be told, he didn't understand the whole lot of what Samar had just said.

She laughed at his befuddlement, "In other words, she is busy with the baby. It's a lot of work taking care of a child, and I'd imagine especially for someone who was handed this baby for the first time. How old is the girl?"

"Five months."

"Ah, right at the time she might be teething."

"Getting her first tooth?"

"Yup…oh, the joy of the irritated baby at three in the morning."

"You seem to know a lot about babies…or at least a whole lot more than me."

"My brother…he was married, and they have a son. I helped take care of him when I lived in Iran for couple of years. I called him Jojo…a beautiful little boy, always smiling and clapping." She recalled with a deep wistful longing, but she soon returned her attention onto Ressler, "Liz must be over the moon with the baby…"

"Yes, she was."

"Do you know if she has help? At least to run errands for her, pick up the groceries, run the washer…"

"I don't think so…it didn't seem like it."

"Ressler, you didn't call her to offer some help?"

"No…"

Samar let out a soft laughter and faintly shook her head toward Ressler, "You know, you don't always have to wait until she _asks_ you for help. You could even drop by her house to check up on her."

"Oh, Keen doesn't need me to check up on her."

"She may not _need_ it, but that's what friends do…at least you're in that position than the rest of us. Come on, Ressler…"

Ressler didn't respond to her, as he had never once considered dropping by her house unannounced, as it would be presumptuous and perhaps too forward for his liking. Was their relationship such that he could drop by at her house casually…and do what? Drink beer and talk about the weather? What was the term that kids used? Hang out? He snorted at the silliness of the very thought, as even after his favor, he knew their relationship had remained strictly professional and she wasn't due a casual phone call from him, if ever in any occasion.

"Ressler, why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Keeping her at arm's length. She's been your partner for the past five years…but she's also your friend, at least she should be. Surely, you must talk to her other than the cases you work on…"

"Not particularly, no."

"Ressler, are you telling me it's all just business between you two? I don't believe it…"

"I'm not one to socialize, in case you haven't noticed."

"You don't say…" She kept her arms crossed, but now looked upon him with a scrutinizing probe, as if he was some aberrant case study, "And here I thought you two were a lot closer than you were letting on. Hmm…no mystery here, I guess…"

"Nope, no mystery."

"Are you sure about that? Because I could've sworn…"

"Nothing to read into here, Agent Navabi. Let me save you the time and the trouble."

"And this favor she asked you…it was just that, a _favor_? I mean, it's a big deal if you think about it, isn't it? To be part of the adoption process, having your name on those documents…"

"It was no big deal. Think of it as your cousin asking you to co-sign to lease a car."

Ressler laughed at the silliness of his own jest, but Samar wasn't laughing and she didn't hide her veiled disbelief, "I have a feeling I shouldn't believe one stinkin' word that come out of your mouth, but I'll just drop it…for your sake."

"Thank you…I suppose."

With a smirk, she continued, "Anyways, Aram and I were talking of paying her a visit…you know, like a congratulatory from the office type of shindig…a simple lunch of some sort. Although I'm sure the office is the last thing on her mind right now, but it'd still be a nice gesture."

"Yeah, sure…"

"Aram thinks we should've thrown her a baby shower."

"A baby what?"

"Oh…never mind…" She chuckled quietly at her own mysterious amusement, "So, can I count you in?"

"Yeah…"

"I was thinking during one of the weekends, maybe a Saturday sometime."

"OK…"

"I'll call Liz to arrange the date…and I'll let you know."

"Sounds good."

Then with a confirmed nod and a smile, Samar swiftly lifted herself off of Liz's desk and headed toward the door in nimble strides. But before she disappeared all but completely, she peeked in for a fleeting breath, "Oh, and you should bring a gift for the baby."

"Got it."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ressler couldn't believe he was doing this. It was considered completely out of…character…and absolutely beyond the realm of his methods and rigid practice. Not to mention, the mere idea of this scenario would never exist in the sphere of his mind, unless it was suggested to him most directly, and even then he would reflexively dismiss or scoff at it. But here he was, on a Saturday afternoon, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans like some damn boy scout off duty, and staring at the door bell like some damn idiot with nowhere to go.

He was a self-sufficient man, not of choice but by nature, but he wasn't loath to admit that perhaps it was this robotic disposition that makes him impervious to other's unspoken needs. He was a man who rarely sought or asked for help, if at all, and he operated under the ingrained rule of if he needed help, he most likely wasn't doing it right and that it's best to scrap the flawed initial plan and draw up another with refined efficiency. But if in case that he does need help, he would hardly presume to receive it without having to ask for it.

Relatedly, it rarely occurred to him to _offer_ help without being asked to do so. And if it wasn't for Samar's insistence, with an ample amount of guilt thrown in, that he shouldn't wait until Liz asked him for help before he offered it…well, he wouldn't be here standing in front of her apartment door. He had yet to ring the bell, but he should…and disregard all the oddities coursing through his mind: the awkward pretentiousness he felt as though he was pushing in to her life, the fear that she may find him ridiculous, or even that she may entertain him solely for his sake. Perhaps this really was a bad idea…as he had initially thought.

"Ressler…"

"Hey…"

"I thought you guys are coming next week."

"Yeah, umm…I was in the neighborhood and thought why not see how you're doing, if you need help with anything. Umm...maybe I should've called first."

He was certain by her smile that she didn't buy into the prerequisite neighborhood excuse, but nonetheless she eagerly opened the door wide for him, "I'm glad you're here…come in."

Liz led him down a narrow hallway and into a fairly large living room, which was sparsely furnished with two sofas against the wall and a coffee table by the side. There was also a brick-layered fire place, which gave the place a nice cozy feel. The kitchen was to the left of the living room, with the dining table situated at the opened floor entrance. It was his first time being in her apartment, but it wasn't the furnitures that caught his attention.

"Woah…"

"Yeah, I know…it's a mess."

He probably should've done a better job of masking his astonishment, but while the space wasn't small, it was certainly filled with every baby items imaginable, and to the brim. His eyes immediately focused upon the sizable rug in the middle of the living room, of its design of smiling bears in every pastel colors in existence, rolling around on what looked to be a bed of white clouds. There were also various toys strewn about, all plush, large, and utterly colorful. An infant rolling seat and a red stroller was awaiting against the wall by the kitchen, and a pink tent-like contraption was on the floor by the fire place.

"I really need to clean up this place…put away some of the toys, at least." Liz muttered sheepishly, just as he stepped on something soft that squeaked and squealed.

"That's alright…" He laughed, "Actually, this place feels very happy…like the rainbow stopped by and left behind a whole lotta evidence."

"That sounds about right…" She smiled broadly, and invited him to sit next to her on the couch, "Ressler, I should've called you…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you were very busy with the baby."

"No, I should've at least called to let you know how..."

"Liz, it's alright...really..." He looked around the apartment, "Where is she, anyway?"

"She's sleeping in the bedroom…taking her afternoon nap. And it's Ellie…her name is Ellie."

"I figured that would be the name for her."

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah, when I saw her, she looked like Ellie…if that makes sense at all."

"It does…it sure does. She was Ellie the first moment I held her little sleeping body in my arms, and even more so when she woke up and looked at me like…"

"Like, feed me?"

Liz laughed softly, "That, too…but it was more like, 'here I am and you're all I've got'."

"That's pretty deep, coming from a five month old...very self-aware."

"It was either that or, 'I rule your world'."

They shared an easy laughter, and Ressler locked eyes with Liz, taking her in as she spoke about Ellie, in all of its wistful delight and deepest joy. Her eyes sparkled brightly and contently from the life within, even more so than the last time he had seen her holding Ellie, and he couldn't help but to realize how he had missed her…so much. And as he smiled back at Liz in reflection of her serene elation, his own heart beheld a presence of an emotion within him that startled him.

"So…" He cleared his throat to compose his nerves, and to focus upon the conversation, "How is she? Is she talking yet, or saying any words…"

"No words yet….just baby babbling, making a lot of jibberish sounds. But she does mimic sounds very well."

"So, no 'mama' from her, huh?"

"Not yet…but no hurries. I'm just happy to see her laugh every day…and she laughs at just about everything."

"She's happy…"

"Hope my neighbors don't complain about the noise."

"They wouldn't dare…" He would like to take care of them if they ever did. "Samar thinks your daughter will start teething soon…"

"She already started getting that tiny tooth in the front. Some days she's very agitated, so much so that it disrupts her sleeping. Poor thing…"

"It must be hard on you…"

"Well, you know, it comes with the territory. No one said motherhood was easy…and full of long hours of peaceful sleep."

Ressler laughed along, "Motherhood, huh? You don't sound like the person two weeks ago, before the 'what the hell am I doing, am I ready for this' meltdown…"

"Believe me, I was fully thrust into motherhood before I even had time to think about it. Meltdown would actually be a luxury…of time I don't have."

"That's good to hear…I guess…" He took in the warm glow of her face, convinced that he had utterly underestimated her change from motherhood, "Liz, I wish I could've been more helpful to you…I should've dropped by earlier, at least to help you with getting dinner ready or something."

"Ress…don't worry about it…I haven't had much trouble, Ellie is a very good girl."

But he couldn't help but to feel a pang of guilt…and wished that he wasn't so bullish and blind sometimes. "Well, let me make it up to you. Is there anything I could help you with…anything…?"

"Ress, really…"

"Come on, Liz, take me up on it while I offer it. You know it doesn't come often."

"That's true…" She nodded with a tease, "There _is_ something you can do for me…"

"Name it, I'm your man."

"Wow…with such an offer I wish I had something that's a bit more dramatic, but it's just a lowly clogged sink."

"A clogged sink? See, I even dressed for the occasion."

"Are you up for it? Because I should warn you, it's a mean one…"

"Lead the way, my lady…and I shall be of your service."

"Jesus Christ…I should adopt kids more often."

And with a hearty laughter, Liz got up from the couch and Ressler followed without missing a beat. She led him to the kitchen and straight to the sink, where water had indeed settled in the sink without drainage. "Here it is, in all of its disgusting glory."

Ressler opened the cabinet doors underneath the sink, and felt around the plumbing encasing and the main pipe chamber, "When did this happen?"

"Sometime last week. I tried to push whatever was stuck with a knife, but I'm afraid I made it worse."

"Probably…" He smiled at her dismay, "I'm gonna have to open it up. Do you have any tools? A monkey wrench and a screwdriver?"

"I have a small tool kit…hopefully you'll find what you need."

Ressler was already in the cabinets underneath the sink, lying on his back with his hands examining the pipes when Liz returned with a small portable box of tools. Luckily, the set contained a monkey wrench and a small screwdriver, and although Ressler would've preferred standard sized plumbing tools, he settled on what would have to do. He promptly began with opening up the pipe chamber.

Liz peered in from next to him, "How does it look?"

"Not bad…the pipes seem to be in good condition, not too old or corroded. I'm thinking it's just food stuck in there. If that's the case, then I just have to drain it…easy peasy."

"Oh, thank God…"

Ressler wasn't aware how long he had worked under the sink, but after draining the pipe and cleaning the debris inside of it, he stood up to test the water drainage. Liz wasn't in the kitchen, but as he carefully turned on the faucet, his lips curled into a broad satisfied smile as the streaming water drained quickly and efficiently. He washed his hands and straightened his t-shirt when he heard Liz enter the kitchen.

"Look who's here…it's uncle Don."

He instantly turned around, and found Liz holding a baby girl in her arms. It was Ellie, and for the first time he saw that she had deep green eyes. And she was staring at him, almost glaring at him as if trying to size up the strange new man standing before her.

"Hi, Ellie…" He didn't know why he suddenly felt bashful and uneasy, as silly as a man being nervous of how a five-month old child would perceive him.

"Ellie, say 'hi, uncle Don'…" Liz encouraged her gently, "Ellie, say hi…"

But the little girl resisted and her tiny mouth remained tightly shut with steadfast determination. She wasn't done trying to figure him out, and being friendly would definitely have to wait until she's ready. Liz simply laughed at her, "Sorry, Ress…she's feeling shy today. She needs time to warm up to you…you know, it's not often we get visitors, especially a strange looking man like you."

"Maybe she can sense that I'm up to no good."

"Look how serious she is…" Liz grinned at Ellie's deeply furrowed brows, "She's trying to decide whether she can trust you…"

"Come on, who _would_ trust me? I certainly wouldn't."

"Well, if the mom can trust you, then surely the daughter can."

"It's that easy, huh?"

"It's that easy…"

He had expected Liz to laugh with him, and certainly at their oft humor that always carried a sarcastic undertone, but when he looked at her, he was taken aback at how she was not laughing. Instead, her eyes were upon his with a careful trepidation, perhaps a realization, and in that fearful silence, he dared to meet her eyes and keep it there, longing for her. And as she also kept her eyes on him, it was becoming more difficult to resist the emotions beckoning him, of the existence that called him to acknowledge, and to be convinced that it wasn't always easier choosing to doubt.

But now wasn't the time for such a foolish revelry, and he took a step away from her, "By the way, your sink is fixed."

"Really?" Liz's eyes lit up with delight and relief, "You fixed it?"

"Yup…" He turned on the faucet and watched as the water drained instantly, "Thankfully it was the clogged drainage. If it was the pipes, it would've been a bigger problem."

"Ress…thank you, this is great." She turned to her daughter, "Ellie, uncle Don fixed our sink. Isn't that nice of him?"

But Ellie's face remained unaffected, and Ressler couldn't help but to laugh, finding her unmoved skepticism a bit hilarious. "Ellie's not impressed because she knows how easy that was."

"Well, I appreciate it." Liz smiled brightly, "Be careful, Ress…you might convince me that I might need a man in this house after all."

"Don't underestimate them, Liz. They _are_ useful sometimes."

She laughed in tickled amusement, and turned to Ellie, "Should we hug uncle Don to thank him? Should we give him a nice hug?"

Ellie didn't respond, as expected, and it wouldn't surprise Ressler if she in fact didn't want to hug, let alone be near a big unknown man. But even before he could protest, as most likely Liz robbed him of the chance, she nestled into his chest, and little Ellie as well. And suddenly he found himself at the glaring focus of the baby at his chest, who looked up to him with her large green eyes. He smiled at her, as he just couldn't help it, and brought his arm to embrace her, "Hi, Ellie…hello, sweetheart…"

But his attention was divided to Liz, feeling wholly distracted by the sensation of her body pressed against his chest, and how good it felt to have her so close. And just as he cautiously enveloped her with his arm, with his hand resting securely on her shoulder, her head grazed lightly against his lips and all he could do to fight the urge to kiss her with abandon was to declare cheerfully, "Thanks for the hug, everybody. I feel so appreciated."

Liz laughed as she stepped back, but her eyes were on Ellie, "See, Ressler, she does like you…she's smiling at you."

And she was right. Little Ellie's face now bore a shy smile, with her little mouth curled into a playful innocence, and even her eyes softened to a spirited delight. She even raised her tiny hand towards him, as if she wanted him to take her somewhere.

"Does she want me to give her a high-five?"

"No, silly…she's saying hi." Liz said proudly, with joy lit in her eyes, "Maybe she just needed to see that I like you, like a reassurance."

"She fought it, but she couldn't resist me." He smiled widely as he held out his index finger, and Ellie grabbed it without hesitation.

"I should've known about these things…I'm sure there are loads of books on it, but who's got the time to read them."

"You learn as you go, there's nothing wrong with that." Just then, he was met with a tiny cackle of laughter from the baby, and he cooed at her without being aware, "Ellie…I like you, too. I like you very much."

Liz smiled broadly at the sight of them, "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Umm…no…" Ressler didn't know why his instinct was to balk, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, Ress…she's a baby, not an alien."

"My shirt…it's pretty soaked with sweat."

"Your sweat isn't lethal, Mr. Captain America." Then, without a moment's loss and definitely without his consent, Liz handed Ellie to him, or more like thrusted her into his hands. Ellie didn't seem to mind as she was content to grab a handful of his hair.

"Sorry…you gotta watch out, she grabs."

"Thanks for the timely warning."

"And you have to support her neck…"

"OK…"

After several attempts at securing Ellie and less at dangling, Ressler finally succeeded in cradling her in his arms, and she no longer fussed in discomfort. Once settled, she even held on to his thumb and started babbling in her tiny voice. She was light as a feather, and softer than anything he had touched, and unbelievably more lovely than anything he had ever imagined beholding.

"You like uncle Donnie?" Liz cooed close to her face, "Isn't he kind…and strong…and handsome…"

"Hey, don't be putting ideas in her head…she'll come to those conclusions herself, if she hasn't already."

Liz laughed quietly, and he may have detected a slight blushing in her cheeks, "Hey, I'm only trying to help you here."

"I don't need your help, Liz…it's obvious Ellie knows I'm handsome already." Then he smiled down at her, "Look at those eyes gazing at my rugged good looks."

"Oh, brother…"

"She's already under my spell…she can't resist my charm, just like her mom."

"Alright, that's enough…" Liz laughed nonetheless, "Ellie…say uncle Don…come on, Ellie, say Don…D…on…"

Ellie stared at Liz's mouth, and her eyes were focused upon the sounds coming, "D…."

"Good job, Ellie…say Don…D…D…D…on…Don…"

"D…a…."

"Don…D…D…on…Don…"

"D…a…d…a…da…da…da da…dada…"

"No, not dada, Don…D…on…"

But Ellie was done with the lesson and was content with repeating her new word, and Liz turned toward Ressler with a wary tone, "I think she's calling you…dada."

"No, Ellie…" Ressler sighed and took over, "Not dada, it's Don…DON…N…N…"

"Ressler, give it a rest…" Liz laughed, much to his dismay, "I don't think she can say the 'N' sound. Just let her call you whatever she wants."

But he didn't find it as meaningless as she perceived it, "Liz, you can't let her call me that…"

"The word means nothing to her. They're just bunch of sounds…"

"But, what if she calls me that…from now on?"

"She is five months old, she's not gonna remember any of it after tonight."

"Alright…" He relegated with her words of assurance, and handed the baby back to her, "See, Ellie, your mom doesn't give you enough credit."

"Ressler…"

They stood without a word for a moment, with only Ellie's babbling as their company, until Ressler hastily checked his watch. It read close to five o'clock…he had been there for nearly three hours, and he felt as though it was time for him to leave. Or perhaps it was Ellie calling him "dada" that unnerved him, which he couldn't understand himself. "Anyways…I gotta get outta here, I've got some…errands…to do…"

"Oh? You don't want to stay for dinner? I have a bottle of wine we can share."

"It sounds tempting, but I've gotta take a pass. Sorry, Liz…"

"Alright…next time…"

"Next time…"

And as Ressler opened the door of the apartment, he turned around to face Liz before another step, "Bye, Liz…"

"I guess we'll see you next Saturday, with Aram and Samar."

"Yes…definitely…" He had forgotten about that, "We'll be here…"

Liz held the baby toward him, "Ellie, say good bye to uncle Don…"

"Bye, Ellie…" He smiled and gave her a soft squeeze in the hand before he stepped out of the door. And as he bounded down the steps, the last thing he heard was that of her tiny voice.

"Ba, dada."

. . . . . . . .

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And alli211, shout out to you for alien reference, that actually helped me!**


End file.
